


Glorious Creature

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [25]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Trans Character, Canon homosexual character, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, References to Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Nestor knows exactly what Okha needs to hear.





	Glorious Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Glorious Creature

“You’re a glorious creature, not a freak of nature,” Nestor said in a hoarse voice, cupping Okha’s cheek, and that was all Okha needed to silence the memory of the insults her first family had hurled at her.


End file.
